Bellossom
Bellossom is a grass-type Pokémon species and the result of a Gloom being exposed to a Sun Stone to trigger its evolution. Glooms which are exposed to a Leaf Stone will instead evolve into a Vileplume. Biology Bellossom is a small creature, about 40 cm in height - which makes it one of the few Pokémon to decrease in size during evolution, as a Bellossom is only half the size of a Gloom and even shorter than Gloom's juvenile stage, Oddish (although Oddish is only taller because of its leaves and is slightly lighter than Bellossom in terms of weight). Compared to Oddish and Gloom, Bellossom has a slimmer body shape. Its body is shaped more like a bell, while its previous stages were round. Like Gloom, it has small arms with no digits. Its eyes are round and it has red marks on its cheeks and a couple of large red flowers on its head. The lower half of its body is hidden by several large leaves growing in the shape of a skirt. Most members of this species have green skin with red flower petals, and a combination of dark green and yellow leaves forming the skirt. The shiny variant is usually magenta with pink flower petals, and the leaves that would normally be yellow are instead light green. However, in Pokémon Gold Version and Pokémon Silver Version, Bellossom has pink petals and pink leaves, and the shiny variant is purple with red petals and leaves. In Pokémon Crystal Version, both the regular and shiny variants have red petals and leaves. Bellossom is known for its dancing abilities and for producing a pleasant sound when it dances, as its petals gently rub together. Members of this species inhabit grassy plains and are plentiful in the tropics. When the weather is cloudy, they often gather in groups to dance and chant in a ritual to summon the sun. Unlike its previous stages, Bellossom is a diurnal creature. When exposed to sunlight, Bellossom's leaves may begin to spin and its petals darken in color. It closes its petals at night when it goes to sleep. While Bellossom doesn't smell bad like Gloom, it is believed that the smellier the Gloom is, the more beautiful its flowers will be if it becomes a Bellossom. Oddish Oddish is Bellossom's juvenile stage (as well as Vileplume's). Unlike Bellossom, it's a grass/poison-type rather than just grass-type. Its body is round and it has short legs and no arms. It's actually smaller than Bellossom in terms of body mass, but is slightly taller than Bellossom thanks to its crown of leaves. It's usually light purple (shiny variant is green) and has small red eyes with no pupils. Unlike Bellossom, Oddish is nocturnal and more commonly found in forests, where it scatters its seeds around as it wanders. It buries its body during the day in order to protect itself from the sun and predators alike. At night, its leaves absorb moonlight, which constitutes its source of energy. While buried, it also absorbs nutrients from the ground like a plant. Oddish also holds the distinction of being one of the only Pokémon with a known scientific binomen: Oddium Wanderus. Gloom The intermediary form of Bellossom (and Vileplume), Gloom is larger and more massive than Oddish and also larger than Bellossom (although not as large as Vileplume). This Pokémon is infamously known for its odor, which can be intense enough to be detected by humans over a mile away and to induce fainting in some people. On the other hand, there's also a small number of people who find this stench actually pleasant. Gloom is also known for constantly drooling a sticky honey-like nectar out of its mouth, which can be used to fertilize plants and attract prey. What it preys upon is not specified, although insects seem likely. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Flora Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Grassland Creatures Category:Phototrophs Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Domesticable Creatures Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe